


Go Away

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Inquisitor Violette Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Violette is upset. Samson wants to comfort her, but she pushes him away.





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @coriandrialbum: “‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’.” for Inquisitor/Samson.

Violette was sitting on the sofa, a bottle of wine in her hand, not even bothering with a glass, when Samson stepped into her quarters. The room was a mess. It reeked of booze and piles of clothes and paperwork had been thrown carelessly all over the floor. Yet it was nothing compared to the sorry state she was in. Her blond hair was a tangle of knots hanging loose over her shoulders and obscuring half her face. She looked angry, but it wasn’t the usual kind of pissed off scowl she wore on her face every other day. It was something else, there was something more in her eyes. They were swollen and red as if she’d just been crying. He’d only ever seen her like this once, thirty years ago, after they —  _ he  _ — had taken her baby to the Chantry.

“Go away,” she told him coldly.

Samson didn’t know what in the world could get her so upset. No rumour around Skyhold had eluded to anything bad happening to her. Nothing so horrible as to put her in so much emotional distress, at least. She had just returned from a trip to the Frostback Basin and most people seemed to be pretty excited about her findings. But  _ something _ had to have happened to her there.

Disregarding her previous comment, Samson sat down next to her. Her body tensed and she glowered at him like he’d just murdered a child.

“I’m sorry, did I stutter?” she fumed.

“Well, you know what they say. ‘‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’.’”

“What kind of daft bastard told you this? ‘Go away’ means ‘go away’,” she hissed before her features softened. “I just need some space right now to gather my thoughts.”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help.”

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed. “I do appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I need to be alone for a while. Please.”

“All right,” he whispered as he rose to his feet. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

He lingered for a few seconds, looking into her eyes as if they could give him a hint of what she was going through. He didn’t like the idea of abandoning her like this, but she was setting up boundaries and he needed to respect them. So he walked away from her reluctantly.

He was halfway down the steps when she called out to him. “Samson?” He turned around and looked up at her wistfully. She was standing at the top of the stairs, her right hand resting on the baluster. “Thank you for understanding… and for being there for me. I haven’t had an actual friend in so long. I— It feels nice.”

A hesitant smile etched on his lips. “Yeah, it does.”

Much like her, he hadn’t had many friends throughout his life. In fact, he could probably count them all on one hand. Surana had been the one to save his life all those years ago, when he'd reached his lowest point. She was the most important person in his life. His Templar buddy, Thrask, had also been there for him at the time. He'd been the only one in the Order who’d still believed in him after he’d been thrown out onto the streets. And then there had been Maddox… Samson's heart ached for him as he felt responsible for his fate. Maker, if anything were to happen to Violette too… He wasn’t sure he could take it.

He walked back to his own tiny room on the other side of the fortress and crawled under the covers of his cold bed. He tossed around for a while, his worry keeping him awake. Violette was a smart woman, but even smart people did dumb things when they were hurting and alone. He was a prime example of that. Shit, she was no better than him in that department. He still remembered her trying to pick fights with half the templars she had crossed path with back in the Gallows. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to leave…

He was still awake by the time she came to see him, her eyes glimmering in the dark like Thedas’ moons in a clear sky. She lay down on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. It surprised him, at first. Violette had never been much of a hugger. Whatever had happened, it must have shocked her to her very core.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Later,” she murmured. “Let’s just sleep for now.”

He didn’t sleep much that night, his mind still reeling with worry, but she did and in the end, it was all that mattered.


End file.
